Twisted Smile
by alwayslucky13
Summary: When Sam gets kidnapped by a man after a hunt, Dean, John and Bobby set out to find her before it's too late. My first story so please review (fem!Sam protective!Dean .Mild torture and blood. Teenchesters. Sibling fluff. Girl!Sam Hurt!Sam)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm almost there, Dean." Sam sighed down the phone to her brother.

"Okay Sammy, hurry up though I'm hungry" Dean replied.

Sam rolled her eyes. Trust Dean to have a seemingly bottomless stomach. She had thought that she might surprise him and bought him his favourite on the supply run, apple pie. The store was only a few blocks from the motel but he rang her anyway to see if she was okay as it was dusk and he was an overprotective big brother.

The hunt they had been on had been finished that afternoon. A simple salt and burn, ending quickly but not without Dean gaining a rather large bruise along his ribs from being thrown against a table. Other than that her dad, Dean and her escaped with a few minor grazes. Sam insisted to go to the store without Dean to make him rest; glad that for once she could be the protective one.

Bobby was due to arrive that evening as they were going to team up to go to the next gig to look into some mysterious disappearances a few states over. Sam, being only 16, just wanted to stay put for a little while but she really didn't get a say in things and it just exasperated her. She really wanted something to be normal and stable in her life. But no. Hunting would be her life apparently.

Sam was only 5 minutes from the motel now and carried the plastic bag of food, salt, bandages and, of course the pie, by her side.

"Dean, just relax. I'll be…" Sam was cut off by a sudden pain on the back of her head. Black spots danced in her vision from the sheer force of the blow. A pair of rough hands pulled her into a dark alleyway. Sam kicked out, flailing, trying to claw at her attackers arms that wrapped around her stomach and neck, but he had caught her off guard.

"Stop struggling bitch!" A gravelly voice harshly whispered in her ear. It sounded like he'd had too many cigarettes and his breath reeked of whiskey. Although being rather tall for her age and strong from training, the man was simply bigger and bulkier and she was still dizzy from the hit to her head. Sam couldn't get free from his vice like grip.

In the back ground she could hear Dean shouting through the phone, desperately trying to get Sam to reply, to answer.

The man picked up the phone from where it lay on the ground. He chuckled lightly and looked at the caller ID.

"Sorry, _Dean," his_ voice laced with twisted humour and sarcasm. "She can't make it to the phone right now." He hung up and pocketed the phone.

During the conversation with Dean, if you could call it that, the man had managed to push her against the wall with his hand against her throat, squeezing a little so Sam struggled for breath.

Adrenaline spiked in Sam's blood, desperate to escape this giant of a man, and clawed at his face and wrist. The man winced a bit as she drew blood near his eye but his grip only tightened on her neck.

"Stop it" he emitted a low guttural sound of anger. His hand collided with her cheek in a slap that made her fall to the floor as he released her. She didn't give up the fight. She still tried to use every method of attack she learnt in training but the man was simply too big for her to overpower.

Suddenly a cloth was on her face and before she knew what was happening she breathed in a smell she unfortunately knew well. Chloroform.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean raced down the road towards the store in a desperate attempt to find his little sister. John was on his heels after having realising what was happening. Dean's side was aching from the bruise that the ghost had given him but he ignored it. He couldn't let Sam down. Not now.

In the distance he saw a huge figure, at least 6'4", pile a limp figure that took the shape of his baby sister into a black van. Dean screamed at the man who looked up at Dean briefly making eye contact. No matter how fast Dean ran he still didn't get there in time. He continued to run after the van as it sped away but was quickly left behind with the image of the man's twisted smile on his face as he drove off.

Dean let out a shout of anger and desperation. His baby sister was in that van. Taken from them by a twisted man. He wanted to punch something. Repeatedly.

His hands fisted into his short hair and his eyes were wide with an emotion, one that doesn't usually grace the face of a Winchester. Fear. Dean's bottle green eyes were stone cold but wide and frantic, staring at where the van once was. He turned on the spot to see his dad with a face of pure, cold anger. Dean strode back to the alleyway next to where the van was parked in hopes of some sort of clue as to who or what had taken his sister but was only greeted by the store bag on the floor with a few items nearby where they had fallen out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean, are you listening?" Bobby growled. He'd arrived shortly after the two Winchesters returned to their motel room.

"Of course I'm fucking listening!" Dean snapped in reply. His head was a mess. Sam was his little sister. He had practically raised her and he had promised to her that he would be there to protect her, always protect her. But he had failed.

"You're not helping her getting angry with us or pacing like that" John pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a weary sigh at his eldest child.

"I KNOW, DAD! YOU DON'T THINK I REALISE THAT!" Dean shouted, "This is all my fault. I should have never let her go alone." His chest was squeezing tightly in worry and guilt and Dean felt like he could barely breathe. Anger building in his body he spun around and his clenched fist collided with the drywall beside him, creating an indent where his hand had hit. Large lumps of plaster rained down onto the carpet leaving a small cloud of dust and the reverberation of the thump resonating through the wall.

Ignoring his son's outburst of fury mainly aimed towards himself, John continued. "Dean, what do you remember from the phone call, did she say anything before hand? Did you recognise him when you saw him?" The older Winchester had a sharp tone, to the point, but Dean could tell that the man was just worried about Sam.

Dean frowned, trying to recall anything. The image of the man was being played over in his head, the dark hair and crooked nose, the gravelly voice over the phone, the twisted smile that played along his thin lips. A memory was tugging in his mind. Something about the man did seem familiar. Dean's eyes snapped open.

"YES!"

"What?" John snapped

"That man. He worked at the diner we went to last night." His eyes flitted as if he was reading something, looking back on his memories. "He's called Cody. He kept looking over at Sammy from behind the counter with that twisted smile on his face."

Bobby stood up with John. "Let's go and see what we can learn about this Cody then." It was going to be a long night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first thing that Sam realised was the cold. It ran into her bones and clung to her. The little remaining body heat she had retained was slowly seeping out of her back into the cold, hard surface beneath her. Her mind was groggy and there was a buzzing at the edges of her brain. What happened? Pictures flicked through her head. The hunt. The store. The phone call with Dean. The pain in her skull. The man. The sickly chemical smell that faded her to black. She wrenched her heavy eyes open but quickly closed them again at the harsh light that burned her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she slowly prised open her eyelids and blinking to readjust to the light. A bare bulb swung gently above her with a dainty spider's web carefully weaved around the wire that the light hung from.

The next thing to be discovered by the young Winchester was the pain. Sitting up gently drew a low guttural groan from Sam. Her skull was tight with an aching pressure like a band around it and her throat was rough and probably bruised from the man's grip on her neck. Lifting a pale hand to her face, Sam felt a cut on her cheekbone and a bruise from her ear down her jaw. She had a large lump on her scalp on the back of her head that stung a little at her touch. Blood was dried in her hair around the small wound. Her legs were stiff from the position she had been in but she noticed a heaviness against her ankle. Glancing down Sam noticed an iron shackle that was rubbing the skin above her foot and attaching her to the wall.

Looking around she surveyed the surroundings. Concrete. Concrete walls and a concrete floor. Probably a basement judging from the lack of windows and the amount of damp. The room couldn't be bigger than 10 feet by 10 feet with grime coating the walls and remnants of dirt and mould that she could taste on the stale air. A metal door stood on the opposite side of the room. Cracks littered the walls and there was a continuous, slow stream of water in a corner. The little droplets of dirty water fell into a small puddle making a small dripping sound, like a clock ticking, keeping its rhythm.

A new wave of fear washed over her as she heard footsteps. The man. Sam pushed her protested body against the wall furthest from the ominous door and tried to make herself smaller. Breath quickening and muscles tense, Sam nervously eyes the metal barrier between her and the footsteps. She strained her ears to try and hear to footfalls outside the door but she couldn't. Sam held her breath. The footsteps started again but faded away. She released the air from her lungs in relief.

What was she on about? Relief? She was a stupid girl. How could she let herself get attacked and kidnapped? What if she was stuck here forever? Her thoughts turned to her family. Dean. Her big brother wasn't there to save her. What if he decided not to rescue her? What if he and dad decided that she wasn't worth the effort? A tear ran down Sam's face and a small sob escaped her lips. She wasn't important enough to be rescued. Her family had probably moved on by now, free of the burden that she was.

No! Stop! This was no time to feel sorry for herself. She lifted her small, shaky hand and wiped away the tears. She would get out. She's a Winchester. She doesn't need saving. Sam would get herself out of her own mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby was heading back to the motel to share their findings after splitting up to look for anything they could discover about Sam's kidnapper. He came through the door to find a shattered Dean on the bed with a laptop on his knees, scowling at the screen and John sitting, shoulders slumped, at the table, a large whiskey in hand.

"How's the ribs, Dean?" Bobby asked the 20 year old, his voice laced with concern seeing that Dean was leaning on the bedside table for support and would wince when he moved suddenly.

"Fine." Dean replied gruffly.

Bobby sighed in full knowledge that to push Dean would not help the current situation. He pulled off his cap and ran his calloused hands over his scalp to sweep any stray hairs from his face. A sign of exhaustion. "What did you find out about this Cody fella, John?"

John turned towards him. "Cody Stevens. 31. Just got out of custody after he was arrested on suspicion of involvement in the disappearance of a young girl called Lily Swan. There was too little evidence to pin him to it but his co-workers didn't seem to be overly fond of the man. One woman told me that she knew in her gut that Cody was involved with the girl's disappearance." John swigged the last bit of his whiskey. "What about you, Bobby?"

"No signs of anything supernatural about the man. No past run-ins with anything suspicious. His house is clear of sulphur, EMF or any monster give aways of any kind. He's definitely a human."

Very occasionally did hunters have to deal with human crimes but it made the job 10x more difficult. Any monster, ghost or demon Dean could think of acted on instinct. It was an evil creature, he would gank the son of a bitch and move on to the next one. But a human? That conflicted morals and made the whole job a lot trickier. If a human was ever at fault, that scared Dean. They weren't born evil but chose it. They chose to take away innocent lives or torture people yet at the end of the day you'd have to face a decision on whether or not to take a human life. It wasn't as black and white as people believed.

Dean would never admit it, but it terrified him that Sammy was somewhere alone with a psychopath. He didn't know what this man wanted and that terrified him more.

Bobby dug into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a slightly crumpled photograph. He placed it on the table to show John. "I did find this though." Dean put the laptop next to him and stood to have a look at the picture. It depicted Cody standing in front of a very small house in a rural place next to a woman who smiled up at the man beside her. John flipped it over. In scrawled writing on the back it read 'Upland Hill - our getaway'. Dean looked up to meet Bobby's eyes. "He's gone somewhere with Sam and my guess is it's probably there seeming as he has no family, friends or any other place to go."

"And you, Dean? What did you find about the van?" John asked.

"Not much. It's registered to him but no traffic officers have reported it so far so I don't know where abouts it is." Dean breathed out heavily. It was about 1:30am and all three were dead on their feet.

John decided to seize control of the situation and took up his army like tone to give a plan. "We should sleep. We will be no use to Sammy dead tired and still sore from the last hunt." John eyed Dean as he scowled at his father. "I'm going to look up where Upland Hill could be and tomorrow we will drive over there to check it out."

Bobby agreed with John's spiel with a curt nod and walked to the couch to crash for the night. Dean turned to his dad with a pained look. John could tell what he was thinking. "We need to sleep and your side needs to heal a bit before we run to find Sam. We can't help like this. End of. Go to sleep for a few hours, Dean." The younger man heaved a sigh and dragged his aching body to the closest bed. John could see the worry in Dean's dead eyes. "She will be okay, Dean. She is not weak and she will fight. We will find her." Dean nodded once to convince himself of that fact and lay down to fall into a light sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam must have fallen into a state between sleep and unconsciousness because she woke up to the sound of a key grating in a lock. Sitting bolt upright she glanced towards the door and pressed her body into the wall, almost trying to melt into it. Fear coursed through her veins with a pulsing rhythm that she could feel in her temples and a heavy beat of her heart that she was sure she could hear in her ears. Sam's chest felt hollow and compressed but she ignored all the signs of terror and dug her nails into her palms to focus herself and set her lips into a thin line.

The metal door swung open to reveal a giant, shadowed figure. The man slowly walked towards her, into the light, and she immediately recognised her capturer. The worker from the diner who creeped her out when they were there stood before her. That twisted smile played on his lips but it wasn't there long before it slid into a sneer, eyes glinting with something evil.

"Hello Sugar" That low voice was harsh and raw and animalistic. Sam shivered in disgust. "Aren't you gonna say hello?" She just stared up at him, wide-eyed with ill-disguised fright. "My name's Cody. You must be Sam."

"How do you know my name?" Her voice was croaky and sore so it came out as a raspy whisper.

Cody let out a growling chuckle, eyes glinting once again. "I think we almost met at the diner and I have pretty good hearing you know." Sam blinked at the man. He didn't know she was a Winchester. He didn't know what she was. He was just a twisted man with a twisted smile who captured her.

"Why am I here?" He laughed once more.

"For my amusement, Sugar" Sam shivered again. Cody approached her as if she was a wild animal and he was hunting her, preying on her. Sam straightened her back and held her nerve, staying strong and unwavering. His large hand reached out to touch her face but she jerked back to avoid the contact. "Oh, Sam, don't shy away." He reached out once more to make contact with her trembling skin.

Sam didn't know what happened but instinct kicked in and she suddenly she lurched forward and sunk her teeth into Cody's forearm with as much force as possible before he wrenched away. She could taste something metallic and warm and recognised the distinct flavour of blood. His blood.

He clutched the bite mark. It looked quite deep and bled down his arm.

"You bitch" He cried, voice raising an octave. Sam spat out the blood from her mouth onto the floor beside her. Cody quickly jerked forward and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to her feet before gripping both of her wrists in one hand and forcing her against the wall. Sam was scowling in anger, fuelled only on adrenaline and fear, but her eyes widened and her breath hitched as she saw Cody pull a knife from his back pocket. The whole movement had taken only a few seconds. His movements were quick, very quick, and before she could breathe Sam could feel the cold metal of his knife against her neck. The two stilled and she held his intense, furious gaze. It was all silent apart from the steady dripping in the corner and their short, shallow breaths. "I am not going to kill you, not yet. You've only just arrived and it would be a waste to lose you so soon." The sentence was eloquent and rolled off of his tongue carefully. But his tone, it was ominous and low, fury flickering in his watery blue eyes. The knife point slowly traced down her windpipe, along her shoulder and down her arm to just below the end of her t-shirt sleeve. He dug it in slightly and dragged a shallow bloody line down her arm. Sam gritted her teeth to prevent the proof of her pain leaving her lips. She would not give him the satisfaction of her groan. A small smile twitched Cody's lips before he turned and left, locking the door behind him.

Sam was left standing against the wall, looking at the door that trapped her in the concrete prison. The adrenaline rushed from her body and her knees wobbled then collapsed, making her fall to the floor. The cut on her arm was about 10cm long but shallow and already clotting. That didn't mean it wasn't stinging though. Sam sighed and looked at the light hanging from the ceiling. She realised that her arms and feet were stone cold. Cody must have taken her shoes and jacket when she was knocked out by the chloroform and that just made her hate this man more than she already did. How was she supposed to get out of this?


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke early the next morning after a dreamless sleep. His side was already improved and for that he was thankful. It was really annoying to not be at your best form when it was needed most. Oh Sammy. When Bobby joined them on hunts, he and Sam would often share a bed. Dean would drape his arm over her in a protective position and she would face towards him so if she woke in the night Sam could tell if he was still there. It was what the siblings did. Look out for each other as much as possible. Even when asleep. Dean would give anything to wake up with his baby sister next to him with her scruffy bed hair and grumpy early morning groans. But Sam wasn't there. And that crushed Dean.

He sat up and dragged himself off the bed to stretch. He hadn't bothered to sleep under the covers and he was still fully dressed from the night before, shoes and all. Trudging to the bathroom he heard his dad and Bobby stirring. Dean turned the tap on the basin and splashed cold water over his face to bring his mind further into to land of the living. Looking into the mirror above the sink he assessed his reflection. He seemed to have aged overnight. Dark circles hung below his eyes and his lips were turned down in a stern expression. Guilt and worry had taken its toll. Lifting the hem of his t-shirt he looked at the bruise that bloomed up his ribs in spectacular colours of blue, yellow and green, merging into a disgusting blur of tender skin. The evidence of the previous hunt, left by a ghost who decided throwing Dean into a table would be fun. In comparison to other injuries he and his family had received in their lives, having a large bruise as the worst wound is a very successful hunt.

He took off the t-shirt as he exited the bathroom and reached for his duffel to pull out a clean top. John sat at the table on the laptop, scowling as he typed. Bobby was cleaning a gun opposite him. Dean tugged the t-shirt over his head with a small grunt and ran a hand through his hair. He picked up his gun and tucked it into the waist band of his jeans and donned a plaid shirt, leaving it unbuttoned so his AC/DC shirt was visible. He announced he was going to get some coffee for the three of them and promptly left the motel room. Dean just needed to breathe and get away from the enclosed walls of the motel and deafening silence that never ceased to remind him that Sam was not there to lift the mood. He clambered into the Impala and placed his head on the steering wheel. Breathe in. Breathe out. Stay calm. Raising his head, Dean started the low rumble of the engine and set off to find some caffeine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam had found a nail. It was about 7cm long and was in the corner next to the puddle where the water dripped. She could see it; she just needed to get to it. Her legs were weary and her head was feeling only fractionally better. Crawling on her hands and knees to the dirty water, Sam strained her ears to make sure that no footsteps were approaching. She got as far as she could before the chain stopped her with a jolt. Her hands could get to the edge of the dirty pool of water. Sam lay on her stomach in an attempt to reach further and her finger tips were almost brushing the iron nail. Gritting her teeth in solid determination she pulled on the chain until the cuff was digging painfully into her ankle and pressing hard on the bone in her foot. She twisted slightly to stretch further again and the cuff rubbed causing Sam to groan. At full reach her thin fingers brushed the nail rolling it ever so slightly towards her. That was all it took. The nail was firmly gripped in her hand as she shuffled back to the wall. It was her only life line right now.

Sam, now back in her corner, felt along the wall, searching desperately for a place to hide her precious nail. Right in the corner, where the two walls met the floor, was a slim crack. It was just too thin for the nail to slot easily into so she ground the concrete with the end of the nail to widen the gap, creating a little mound of dust. Sam didn't know how long she was at this but the steady, rhythmic scraping at the bottom of the wall calmed her nerves. It kept her sane and after a long stretch of time the crack grew wider and wider. Accompanied by only the small buzz of the bulb, the steady dripping of the water and the continuous scraping of iron against concrete, Sam's heart calmed and her pulse settled. Slipping her piece of metal into the wall she leant back to admire her handiwork. Unless you knew that the nail was there it was nearly invisible. The grey metal blending with the rough concrete wall.

She found that all the repetitive scratching had distracted her from something she didn't want to think about. The pain. Her shirt was dirty and slightly damp from being on her front to reach over the puddle but the majority was dry as it had been at least an hour or more since then. Although, the wetness drew heat from her body and made her shiver some more. That wasn't the issue though. Never mind the bruised neck and cheek, sore head and scabbing cut on her arm, the real issue was the fact that her ankle was burning. A semi-deep gash ran around the line of the cuff where Sam had yanked on it to reach as far as possible. It wouldn't have been too bad but the band of metal was rusty and tight and kept rubbing, aggravating the wound, preventing it from fully clotting over. Sam inspected the bloody line carefully, hoping it wasn't infected, and ripped a strip of t-shirt from near the hem. The black material was wrapped tightly around her ankle to apply both pressure and a barrier between the sore gash and the hard metal. She grit her teeth, hissing a bit as her ankle throbbed, but tied the material into a knot. That would help a little.

With nothing else to do but wait for Cody's return, Sam hummed to herself in an attempt to lift her mood and keep her voice in use. The melody was gentle and spontaneous but it soon slipped into a familiar tune. Hey Jude by the Beatles echoed in her small prison. It teased memories from her head, flickers of her mother softly singing the song to Sam and flash backs of Dean stroking her hair and singing it to her when she was sick. Tears tugged at her eyes. It was too painful to think about her family as all she craved right now was her brother stroking her hair and singing the words to the song in comfort. No more humming. Sam sat back against the lumpy, cold wall, a lone tear rolling down her grimy cheek, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had been gone for 31 hours. Bobby has been at the library for ages, scouring maps to look for places named Upland Hill or anything remotely similar but to no avail. His eyes were drooping with exhaustion and he was surprised the library was still  
open so late. Deciding to head to the motel to rest he put the maps back in their rightful places on the cheap wooden shelves that lined the walls. Something caught Bobby's eye. A shelf of beige card folders stood in a corner, hidden at the back,  
behind the maps. Curious, the older man shuffled over with his back hunched over slightly. Running his fingers along each one he checked the labels. Each one was a record of a disappearance in the area. A particular folder caught Bobby's attention.

CAROLINE STEVENS

Upon opening the folder he soon realised that this was key to finding Sam and slid it into his jacket, quickly heading to the exit.

John undid his tie after a long evening of questioning locals to see if they knew anything about Cody Stevens or if they saw where a black van headed yesterday evening. Nothing. Not many people had even heard of the man and no one was looking at the roads  
on a Saturday. He sighed deeply and watched Dean frowning at the laptop as he desperately looked for anywhere obvious Sam could be. He wasn't going to relax until she was safe. None of them were. John was about to suggest a pause to grab some food  
but Bobby hurried into the room making both Winchesters look up at him in anticipation.

"I found something" Both John and Dean were on their feet now and joined Bobby at the spindly table. Dean fidgeted a little. The card folder was dropped onto the top of the table and for a moment the three men just looked at it. "Take a look, John."

John opened the front to find a neatly stacked pile of papers held together with a staple in the top left corner.

"It's about the disappearance of CarolineStevens, who, I discovered, is Cody's sister. She went missing 3 years ago after her roommate reported that she hadn't returned from spring break and no family knew where she was. But, the last to see her  
alive was Cody. They were spending a week together in their holiday cabin about 10 miles from here."

Dean's brain immediately understood.

"That's where he would have taken Sammy isn't it?"

"Probably. It's close, secluded and in the same direction as you saw the van leave in."

"Let's get going then!" Dean started to throw his weapons into an empty bag.

"Son, wait. We need a plan." John's words halted the younger Winchester. "We can't go there with any idea what we are doing or how we are going to get about doing it."

Dean tensed at his father's sentence. The last thing he wanted to do was wait even longer to get Sammy back from that creep whole stole her but he knew John was right. He nodded over at his dad and went back to the computer to search the address of the  
cabin.

John glanced worriedly at his son. He knew why Dean was stressed and agitated, he too was furious with himself for Sam's disappearance and worried for the safety of his daughter, but they needed a plan. Getting killed wouldn't help her. He just needed  
to plan fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had thought of a rough plan of action for when Cody returned. She had slotted the nail into the mechanism on the ankle cuff and after a tricky manoeuvre with the slightly too large, make shift 'lock-pick', there was a small click and the metal band fell loose. She took a few moments to check the bound material around her sore and swollen ankle and ensuring it was still in place. Using the wall as support, Sam slowly stood, keeping as much weight off of her sore wound as possible, and limped to the door. She inspected the lock. It would be a miracle if the nail could unlock this one too so she decided to wait for her capturer to turn up. Sam had been on her own for a long while so it shouldn't be long before Cody wanted to return and 'amuse himself'. She didn't even want to know what that entailed. Some 15 minutes later the footsteps of the man could be heard slowly descending some stairs and approaching the door. This was her chance. Sam's emotions were haywire, buzzing in her blood stream, fear, anger and anticipation collided in her head to create a cocktail of adrenaline and nerves. A key twisted in the lock beside her and the door swung back.

Cody strode through the door, not noticing Sam's slim frame pressed to the wall beside him, but he quickly realised the girl was now absent from the corner and that the cuff lay open and discarded on the floor. But before he could completely process where Sam was, she swung the nail at his head, catching him off guard and drawing a line of blood from his ear down his neck. He cried out in pain but spun around to hit the attacker. Sam was slower than she was used to as the ankle and spinning head were affecting her agility, plus her body was really noticing the lack of food and water in her system. His strong fist connected with her ribs, throwing her balance and sending her into the wall. She wasn't going to give up so easily. She had been through a lot of pain to get the nail; she was going to use it. Fist clenched around the piece of metal she tried again. He had underestimated her strength and didn't see it coming, so when the nail was pushed into Cody's unprotected bicep his face was a picture of shock and agony. Sam saw her chance and, without checking to see if he was following, sprinted painfully out the door and up the stairs in front of her, both her ankle and newly bruised side were screaming for her to stop but she ignored it. Reaching a second door at the top of the stairs, she skidded to a halt. The key for this door was in the lock and she fumbled to twist it open, but, as she pulled the door open, strong arms snaked around her waist and dragged her backwards, leaving the door slightly open. Sam kicked and screamed in pain and anger as her chance to flee was dashed. Cody threw Sam through the metal door in a fit of rage. She landed awkwardly on her pained ribs and had very little time to breathe before he grabbed her neck and slammed her back into the wall.

"I've had enough of you" he hissed, his features contorted in anger.

"Let me go. Please." Sam shouted. He ignored her.

"Here's the thing, _Sam_ , I don't need to keep you alive for long. There are plenty more pretty girls for me out there. But, I may as well make the most of what I've got. I'm gonna have great fun slicing you, hearing you scream, watching your body twist in agony" Cody drew out the same knife as before and proceeded to gently rub the blade along the bruise on her cheek. She flinched, no longer even trying to disguise the fear in her wide eyes. The twisted smile returned at her reaction and grew into a grin as he made a large cut on her abdomen. Sam emitted a strangled cry, echoing around the room and up the stairs. She eyed the bloody nail on the floor by the open door, left where Cody had pulled it out of the puncture wound in his arm that bled down his bare skin below the shirt sleeve. Noticing where she was looking, Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even try. You'll be dead before you can reach it. Plus, it really can't do much damage."

"Why am I here?" It's all Sam could wheeze out, an attempt to keep him from using the knife again.

"Sugar, I've already said. I find it amusing to inflict pain. Sure, I killed my own sister and that girl Lily but it doesn't make me sick in the head. It's my hobby. Can't blame a man for enjoying himself." Sam's horrified expression made him laugh. "My dear, you have caused me a lot of pain and for that you will receive pain too. You are attractive though. Maybe I should fuck you then kill you. Who knows?" The knife drew another line in Sam's skin a little deeper and she couldn't contain the scream.


	8. Chapter 8

John drove as fast as he could the 10 miles from the motel. They were on a rural lane and the trees flew past. There was no civilisation for miles around apart from a single small cabin with a homemade sign with the lettering 'UPLANDS HILL' written across it. The house itself was almost identical to the photograph that Bobby had found, it was deteriorating and more weathered but there was no doubt that this was the cabin they had been searching for. Dean hoped that Sam would be found here because they had no other leads to where she could possibly be. They skidded to a stop by the door and all three men jumped out, weapons in hand.

The plan they had hurriedly formulated was a rather simple one. Dean and Bobby would start from the bottom of the house, and John from the top. They would search every room and meet in the middle. If either party found Sam, Cody or both of them, they would take him down and shout for the aid of the others. That plan went down the pan almost immediately when they entered the front door. An agonised scream echoed through the house. Sam.

For a moment the three stood still, but a quieter cry brought them to their senses. Dean sprinted to the kitchen, following the noise. A wooden door stood ajar and he could see stairs down to a basement. He could hear his little sister's voice pleading and it was like a kick to the chest to hear that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No. Stop. Please." Her voice was croakier now and there were at least four cuts on her stomach.

"Now, now, Sugar. I haven't finished with you just yet." His hand travelled to her leg and trailed up to the waist band of her jeans. She knew what he was insinuating with the action and it terrified her. Through the pain of all of her wounds, she started to struggle again. He just chuckled once more.

"Stop. Don't touch me. Let me go, DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He smiled at her and sneered. Cody opened his mouth to say something but he was jerked back and thrown to the floor. Sam was only upright at that point because Cody was forcing her against a wall by her neck, but with him no longer supporting her weight, she crumpled to the floor, a trembling and injured heap. She could hear a shout, several pairs of feet scuffling and something hitting flesh. It all went silent.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dean touched Sam's shoulder but she flinched away from him. Cody was unconscious in the corner from John hitting him around the head with the butt of his gun and the oldest Winchester and Bobby were dragging him to the corner to attach the cuff to the man's wrist.

"Sammy? It's me, Dean." His voice cracked a bit with emotion. The image of his 16 year old sister hurt on the floor was not one he wanted to see. Her head raised slowly, a tear rolling down her cheek and for a moment her eyes didn't recognise Dean kneeling down beside her but Sam's look softened with a hint of a relief and she let out a sob. Dean gently wrapped his arms around her and lifted her onto his lap in an embrace, clutching her against his chest.

Dean glanced up at John and Bobby and took in their relieved faces that Sam was found but he did note the pain in their eyes from seeing the state she was in. Sam's sobs died out slowly but she didn't let go of her brother's shirt. Dean carefully pulled her back to look at her properly. Her top was ripped midway and four cuts ran along her stomach and seeped blood, her neck was bruised with finger prints and a bloom of blue the size of a fist decorated her left ribs. A line of dried blood ran down her arm, her cheek had a small swollen wound, but the worst though, was her ankle. It had swelled and a deep gash ran around the bottom of her leg, smudged with chafed skin and yet more bruises. The material that was wrapped around it had undone and fallen off during the struggle making the injury bleed gently. Sam's hair was greasy and she looked thin, malnourished and breakable even though only being gone for two days.

Dean's face was set with burning anger but his green eyes betrayed him, glistening with unshed tears from the pain of seeing his Sammy hurt. Dean said nothing but scooped his sister up bridal style and warily carried her out of the basement and into the kitchen. John knew what his son was doing and followed him out of the concrete room. He ran to the car and grabbed the first aid box from the back, rushing back to help patch up Sam. He entered the kitchen to see his daughter sitting on the table with a look of pain on her face.

"Oh Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean whispered to his little sister. A tear dropped down her face at his words.

"What for?" It was the first thing she had said since they'd arrived and her voice was cracked and wobbly and filled with emotion.

"I shouldn't have let you go alone, kiddo." John shook his head at Dean.

"It wasn't your fault, Dean. Blame that bastard who is currently in the basement." John was almost growling when he mentioned Cody and it made Sam flinch a bit, just enough to make Dean notice. He looked over Sam once more in concern. Her eyes were down and she didn't look at either of them.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's fix you up a bit."

Sam's t-shirt was cut away to reveal the extent of damage to her abdomen and she gladly took a swig of the whiskey that John offered her to numb the pain. The cuts were cleaned delicately and John had to sew up two of the four, the whole time scowling and thinking of various ways to hurt the man downstairs. Bobby came up from the basement as the last stitch was sewn. Sam had stayed quite quiet but gripped Dean's arm loosely as her strength was low.

"When was the last time you ate girl?" Bobby's gruff but caring voice came from the doorway.

"I can't really remember. I haven't had anything to eat or drink the whole time I've been here"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam shrugged in reply to Bobby's question. He turned to go to the car, muttering something about 'idjit Winchesters' under his breath, before returning with an apple and a bottle of water. "Drink, then eat." It was a gentle command but she didn't need telling twice.

Dean sat on a chair in front of Sam and lifted her leg to inspect the disgusting injury on her ankle. A loud whimper escaped her lips as he gently touched it and he quickly withdrew his hand, head snapping up to look at her face.

"How did this happen, Sammy?" She looked away, refusing to make eye contact. Dean stood and put a finger under her chin to make her face him. "How, Sam?"

"I was trying to get the nail." She was whispering but all three men heard.

"What nail, kiddo?"

"There was a nail in the corner, by the puddle, and I used it to undo the cuff and I stabbed him with it and tried to get out and I got to that door and unlocked it but he grabbed me again." She said the whole thing very quickly but her family were used to her speed and understood.

"How did that cause a gash in your ankle?" John questioned.

"The nail was in the opposite corner and I couldn't quite reach it so I stretched out as far as possible and pulled on the cuff as much as I could. It wouldn't have been as bad but the metal kept rubbing and opening it back up. I tied some material around it but it came undone in the struggle to get out." Sam looked ashamed. This confused Dean. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" John frowned.

"I almost got out. I should have got out." Before any of the three men could speak, Dean pulled his little sister into a bone crushing hug.

"You were so strong, kiddo. You did so well. And actually, if you hadn't tried to escape then we would never have been able to open the door to the basement and you would be in a much worse condition. I don't say this often but I'm proud of you, Sammy." Sam's lips twitched in a small smile at Dean's words. "I missed you, kiddo."


	9. Chapter 9

She released him and winced at the movement. John busied himself by cleaning and stitching Sam's ankle while Dean held her head in his lap, allowing her to squeeze his hand and groan into his shirt when it was particularly painful. The cut on the back of her head was also cleaned and then Sam's stomach and ankle were bandaged. It took them a while as there were a lot of wounds to deal with and the more they patched up Sam, the angrier they got. John was seething as he finished and made eye contact with Bobby who was in the corner, casually drinking a beer from the fridge. The older man was deep in thought and probably had the same question in his head as everyone else in the room. What do they do with Cody?

A scream brought them all into the present and four heads snapped towards the door that lead to the basement. Bobby and John grabbed their guns and headed through the dim doorway. Sam struggled to her feet to follow but Dean gently held on to the oversized shirt she wore that her brother had found in the back of the car.

"Dean…"

"I don't want you to see that man again. I want to kill him for what he did to you."

"He can't hurt me now though." Sam reasoned.

"I…" He was cut off with a shout of his name from the basement. The siblings raced, as fast as Sam's limp would allow, to find out why John had called for Dean.

They entered the little room but stopped in their tracks. Bobby and John were just inside the doorway looking at something opposite them. Sam peered around Dean to find Cody standing against the wall with a girl with greasy hair and pale white skin leaning towards him. Her jeans were ripped and she wore a dirty white t-shirt. When she turned towards the gathering at the door, Sam could see bloody marks on the shirt and her face was thin and features filled with hatred and sadness. Definitely a ghost. Sam had seen many ghosts in her short life and she could tell this girl was one almost immediately.

"Are you his sister?" Sam was surprised with the confidence in her voice but her suspicion that this was Cody's first victim was nagging and she needed to ask. The woman nodded sadly. Sam noticed Cody sniggering from his place on the wall but the fear that his dead sister was in front of him was blatant in his eyes. John has noticed too and reverted his attention back to the despicable man, growling.

"What the fuck are you smirking at?" John spat. Cody ignored him.

"Hello Sam. It's a shame we were interrupted. Things were just about to get more…pleasurable." He grinned as Sam shivered at the memory of his hands trailing up her legs. Dean shifted to block Cody's view of Sam in a protective stance. Before John could reply to him, Caroline's ghost drew a knife from thin air and pressed it against her brother's stomach.

"You disgusting creep. I can't believe I ever called you my brother. You raped and killed me like the sicko you are and then did the same thing with that girl, Lily. You almost did to Sam here but she was strong. Stronger than me and the other girl. She saw her chance to escape; she fought so hard to get away. I was about to intervene and help her run but her family arrived. They are what a real family should be. They look after each other. _You_ are not family." Caroline's voice was echoing and wrapped around the room as she spoke angrily, both loud and quiet at the same time, ghostly. Cody's eyes were terrified and grew panicked as her spiel continued. He was trying to keep a twisted smile on his face but he was struggling to stay smug.

"You wouldn't kill your own brother, would you sugar?" He seemed to be reassuring himself as well as asking the ghost.

"That's where you're wrong. And, like I said, you are not my brother." She plunged the knife into his abdomen with a final push and they all watched as the twisted man with the twisted smile sunk to the floor, clawing at his stomach in a vain attempt to keep the blood in his body. He looked up at his dead sister and tried to spit some words out but none came before his watery blue eyes glazed over and he slumped to the ground, dead.

Bobby was the first to break the silence. "Where are you buried, Caroline?"

"Under the oak tree round the back. Lily is there too. Can you put me to rest? I'm so tired."

"Yes we will. You can move on." John replied. Caroline turned to Sam who was gripping Dean's shirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't step in to help little one. For a long while I didn't want to hurt my own sibling but when your family arrived to save you I knew that Cody may be related by blood but he was definitely not my brother." She smiled at Sam.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that he did that to you." Sam replied, choking on her words at the realisation that it would have been her if her family didn't arrive when they did.

"You are so strong, Sam." Caroline flickered and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

After salting and burning the bodies they found buried in the garden and Cody himself, Bobby and John wiped all the surfaces clean of evidence that they had been there even though they reckoned that no one would come and look. The four returned to the motel in a comfortable silence, Dean with Sam's head resting in his lap. He carried his sister into the motel room as she was half asleep and gently set her on the bed. John and Bobby decided to crash then and there, Bobby on the sofa and John in one of the beds. They were asleep in a few minutes leaving Dean with Sam. He brushed her hair out of her face to wake her up a bit more. "Hey kiddo, I should change those bandages but would you like a shower first?" She nodded her reply and limped to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she looked at herself in the mirror. God, she looked a mess with unwashed hair, dirty skin and bruises that littered her skin. Sam sighed as the undressed and took a quick shower.

She entered the main room in some t-shirt shorts and a loose top borrowed from Dean. Sam felt clean and much better after the bad memories washed down the drain with the grime. She couldn't just forget the ordeal and move on, nor would she be immediately healed both mentally and physically but this was a start. Dean checked the stitches delicately and applied some more antiseptic and fresh bandages. Fortunately, the wound on her ankle didn't seem to be infected which was a relief to both siblings. Her brother was overprotective and mothered her but Sam didn't mind. He changed his t-shirt and took off his jeans to slide into bed next to his baby sister. He snaked his arm around her, careful not to aggravate any injury, and she turned her head to face him. Sam studied his face, the freckles, the green eyes and the stubble on his chin. She had missed him.

"I didn't think you would come back for me, you know." Sam whispered truthfully.

"Why?" Dean frowned. Why did she not expect them to search for her? She was family.

"I'm a burden. I thought you'd be glad I wasn't there. I just get in the way." Her eyes were round and sad. He pulled her closer to him in an embrace.

"Sammy, you are my baby sister. You are not a burden. You are a smart and amazing person and have saved me and Dad's ass more times than we can count. We would always look for you. I'm just sorry that we couldn't reach you before you got hurt. But I love you, Sam and it would kill me if we never found you. I'm so proud of you, kiddo."

John smiled from the other bed, listening to the interaction between his children unknowingly to them. He wouldn't interrupt their moment so he just lay there, pretending to sleep, and silently thanking Mary for Dean and Sam.

"I love you too, Dean" Sam murmured.

With the knowledge that both siblings would always have each other, Sam drifted off to sleep with Dean stroking her hair and softly singing 'Hey Jude' in comfort. This was her family and this was her home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-FIN-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **A.N- Thanks for reading. It's my first story so a review would be much appreciated. And just as an FYI I very sadly do not own Supernatural as much as I would love to.**


End file.
